Report 1332
Report #1332 Skillset: Skill: Deepwater Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Mar 2015 Furies' Decision: We will remove the effect that water rooms have on cold and fire damage. Problem: With the addition of the deepwater effect being more visible through the dmp overhaul, it seems an issue that I hadn't really taken into account is present. Aquamancers and Celestians are affected by deepwater also. Speaking with Roark, this wasn't an intentional thing, as this mechanic was taken from Achaea in the early days of Lusternia. As Aquamancers and by extension Celestians are tied closely to water and will regularly fight within it, I feel that they should be immune to the dmp lowering aspect in regards to cold, if such a thing is possible. The fire aspect isn't as big an issue for me, though would have no issue with including it for Cantors largely. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add to Waterbourne, a resistance to the dmp lowering effect of deepwater for Aquamancers. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add to one construct, preferably Angelfont, a resistance to the dmp lowering effect of deepwater, and if the admin wish, the fire damage lowering effect of deepwater. Player Comments: ---on 3/14 @ 21:02 writes: This isn't really related to the overhaul other than the fact that the overhaul made this facet clearer. The overhaul itself hasn't affected the skill, so I don't see the relevance. Solution 1 is okay though. ---on 3/15 @ 03:18 writes: I think it's better to wait adding buff skills until the buff system is in place ---on 3/19 @ 19:59 writes: Regardless of what the percentile value is (Which is what needs to be 'put in place' with the buff system), having Aquamancers always hurt themselves and all their allies with their meld in this way is silly. Support for solutions 1 and 2. ---on 3/22 @ 22:50 writes: Support for Solution 1 since it sucks having a meld working against you rather than bolstering your offense, but I agree with the sentiments of waiting til the overhaul buff system is in place. For solution 2, I support only the defensive change, but not the offensive change related to fire damage caused. As well, I'd rather the Guardian Pearl for thematics and to support these constructs being raised over others. The Angel Font already has a lot of utility to it, personally, and adding another would underscore even more why it's the clear favorite over the others. ---on 3/23 @ 20:07 writes: I chose Angelfont, because it's the one that we always have up, so that there's never a time that our demesne is working against our fellow citizens. No other demesne has something like it and I'd rather it just be a thing that we could always have access to, but if not, then adding it to the Angelfont is the next best thing. I don't feel this needs to wait for the full implementation of the buff system. It's something present now and I feel it should be changed quickly. While not strictly Overhaul related, I felt it needed changing. I've spoken with Ieptix and he is aware that I can't touch much of anything regarding my skills specifically, until the Overhaul is fully done, so I've decided to tackle certain small issues that I feel need fixing, as this does. ---on 3/24 @ 03:20 writes: Precisely because AngelFont is always up is the reason why I'd support moving additional utility perks to other org constructs. As is, there's few reasons to raise the Guardian constructs unless you have an aetherbubble to spare, or are repeatedly raided. Spreading the desirable perks around isn't a bad thing - I'm just working to prevent the clear favoritism. ---on 3/29 @ 11:18 writes: Supported. Preference for 2, then 1. Or both, such that aquamancers will always be immune, while a construct would allow it to then also be extended to all. ---on 3/29 @ 23:42 writes: The point of the report is to make it an always accessible effect so that members of Celest are not negatively effected by the dmp reduction by deep water. No other city is negatively affected by the terrain they are closely connected to, especially as even if an Aquamancer isn't present, they will be affected when defending territory that the city regularly defends, be it Water or the Inner Sea. Putting it on the Purepearl will mean that this will not be an always available effect. In a decision between the Angelfont and Purepearl, Angelfont will always win out, because its effects are relevant to a wider range of situations and people, though that does not change the need for this change. Either make this change something that just naturally effects members of Celest or make it an effect of the Angelfont/Waterbourne so that it is always accessible. I've also changed my mind on the fire aspect, and feel it should be a constant thing also. I see no reason that members of Celest should suffer while defending closely tied territories that have deep water. ---on 3/30 @ 00:07 writes: Solution 2 supported, and agree that this should be available on the Angel Font. I didn't even know this was a "feature"; good catch. ---on 3/30 @ 03:17 writes: I only support solution 1, aquamancers having resistance to their dmp being reduced by their own meld. This is a crazy effect that no other org gets access to in anyway whatsoever so adding in protection for all of Celest is way way too much. It doesn't matter that no other orgs are negatively affected because no other orgs similiarly gain any benefit. Solution 2 not supported, on any construct. I can only really see justification for aqua's to avoid this. ---on 3/31 @ 00:40 writes: The change up to support deepwater's effect on decreasing fire damage output for all but Celestians altogether changes this report from addressing a balance issue to a buff for one organization. No support for this unless it's a change that's equally applied to all. ---on 4/17 @ 17:43 writes: I ---on 4/17 @ 17:45 writes: I'm considering just removing the effects of water on cold/fire damage, will render decision after getting approval.